Change of Hearts Version 3
by shiro takahashi
Summary: Kurama has a problem...he has to find suitable warriors for Youmi and his mother is worrying about him...on top of that he has something he doesnt want to rem for the rest of his life...then a mysterious transfer student arrives...chapter 2 to 4up
1. Chapter 1: The unwanted memory

**Disclaimer:** All characters of YYH is owned by **Yoshihiro Togashi **(my sensei! He he he). That lives us only to adore his creations especially Kurama-sama and write fics about him!!! ^0^ 

So don't dare sue me!!! ^0^ 

The character "**Ao Takahashi**" is owned by me. Thank you for reading my fic!!! 

BTW, **Caeli **is better than me. And I don't mind the similarities on "**Winged Promised**" and my "**Past Lives**" Hi **Eenah-chan**!!! Hello **Yoake-chan**!! 

And speaking of "Past Lives" if you read that first...you'd understand who the "woman" is here. Although it's really meant to be read last…^-^ 

I have no intention of putting **CHANGE OF HEARTS VER. 1**, even though its already finish…. it just sucks…^_^ 

And I haven't even finished Version 2 yet ^^; 

Lastly…why can't I stop inserting Japanese phrases!!!!! 

Uhm…I hear a noise…Ack its Jeiro!!!! Better hide!!! J 

**Change Of Hearts **

**Version 3**

****

By Shiro Takahashi 

(shiro_takahashi@yahoo.com) 

Time Setting: Kurama went back from makai to gather up forces for youmi…jinta, chuu and the others is currently being trained by Master Genkai Preface 

"Shu-chan…you don't look too well" 

"Hnn…O-kaasan…Daijobu…Don't worry too much!" Kurama managed to put a smile on his face in front of his mother. He wouldn't want to worry Shiori at all. Shuiichi Minamino doesn't actually have any problems at all. However, his other half…Youko Kurama…today seems to be a day hard to forget… 

"Well…alright…just don't put too much stress in your body okay…" Shiori though unconvinced of her son's status managed to say something. 

Kurama smiled. His human mother has always been worried at him whenever she feels like something wrong 

"You're the one who should take care…you're getting too much stress as well…" 

"Shu-chan don't worry about me…now take care at school" 

"Hai! O-kaasan…Ja-ne…" 

"Ja-ne…" she smiled…Kurama slowly walks away to school. When he looked back. Shiori was still standing at the porch. 

"Do I look that terrible today?" He asked himself…his face was solemn… the fact is ..it's the day he hated to remember… 

~ 

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school?" The fire demon inquired. 

Kurama was standing inside what it seems to be an old abandoned mansion. For a trained eye one would conclude that this once belong to a wealthy family but whose stature dictates to live outside of civilization. And live in hiding. Kurama was staring at the red rose he'd neatly placed at the door of what may look like a room when the Youkai called. "Hiei…" Kurama turned around to see Hiei, back facing the red head. 

"I'm surprised to see you here" Kurama said. 

"Weren't you here last year too?" 

"Oh?! Don't you have the habit of spying at people?" 

"You're not human" 

"That's not the point' 

"I have the habit of finding you faults." 

"Really? And that would be" 

"Something I'd rather keep to myself" 

"I see..." 

"You're different today" 

Kurama stared at Hiei then return his look towards the rose. He sighed. "Sorry"…its just that…Never mind…" 

Kurama begins to walk away. He stopped and turned around. Hiei was gone. 

~ 

His mood however didn't change…even at school… 

"You look like hell…" Kaitou asked Kurama at lunch. Kurama seem distant….he was sitting alone on a branch of a sakura tree "problems at makai" Kaitou asked. 

Kurama looked at Kaitou and forced a smile "yes…but its nothing for you to worry about~" he said. 

Kaitou shrugged… "I wouldn't even if its got something to do with this world…I never want anything like that to happen again" 'That' meaning about the Sensui thing… "..anyway… your grades aren't your best these days and your not your usual calm self today…your mom might get worried …" 

"really" Kurama smiles "…I do recall having the highest grade at our last biology test" He said grinning… 

Kaitou scowled.. "yeah..well. you got lucky~" he still views Kurama as his rival… "but you know that's not what I mean.." 

"yeah..i know.. thank you..but you shouldn't worry…" Kurama said looking at a distant place again… "this is nothing…" 

Kaitou shrugged and walked away… 

Kurama watched as an eagle flew by the school grounds. He extend his arms to the air…and grinned…"I think to much…" he sighed…"…I guess everyone already noticed…" he said to himself…he jumped down the tree and walked back to the schools corridors. 

He quietly walked down the corridors…it was lunch and most of the students where either at their classrooms eating or at the field… 

"Minamino-san!" Kurama looked back. A classmate of his was calling him...he was catching his breath so Kurama wondered how long have he been calling for him… "What's the matter Nara-san?" he asked Nara-san. Nara Toshi was a member of the student council. Nara bowed at Kurama "Minamino-san I really need to ask you a favor" Kurama looked at him..doing chores for the student council is not the thing he wants to do right now…however before he could answer Nara dragged him along …" the principal asked me to introduced this transfer student … " there was a mixed of a tired voice and sarcasm in his tone … "as if I don't have enough problems here…" he continues to ramble while he drags Kurama to the Kendo club's Dojo. 

They went inside…in the middle of the dojo… a girl with long black hair was standing…she was looking at the names that was written on the wooden boards… 

"Takahashi-san" Nara called the girl. She turned around and looked with her eyes that seems to pierce through… 

Kurama's face was painted in shocked…not because of how she looked at him but because of something else… 

**Chapter 1**

"cant be…" Kurama murmured. 

"what?" Nara asked … "err.. never mind" he said he drags Kurama to her…. "Takahashi-san" he addressed her… "Id like you to meet Minamino Shuiichi, he is one of the top students in the higher level" he said. Kurama just looked at her…and so did she…Nara continued the introduction…. "err..right…this is Takahashi Aoko..she's a first year transfer student from Kyoto…" Ao's arms crossed… "Err..Takahashi-san..im really sorry..i need to finished something so if you don't mind Minamino-san can give you a tour around the school instead of me…" Nara said to her…Nara seemed to be using a tone very different from one he was using when he was complaining about touring her…" She didn't smile...but she nodded. "err.. domo.." he said… and murmured to Kurama "sorry about this Minamino-san" Kurama ddint have the cance toreply as both him and Ao watched Nara ran towards the dojo's door… 

There was an awkward silence…both were looking at the door… 

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" she said walking away from him and towards the wall where the shinai were stacked together. "I can tell… " She said taking a glance at him… he was looking at her…"..you can just leave me here… actually…I prefer it that way…" she said.. taking a shinai from the stacked, examining it and swinged it. 

Kurama grinned…almost at a laugh…it's the first time he actually meant on smiling for a while… he walked towards the shinai and choose one for himself… "Your right…" he said looking at the shinai he was holding. "…however…it wouldn't be polite to leaver you here alone…" he said ..he looked at her and smiled…he pointed his shinai towards her… "..do you want to spar instead?.." She grinned… " that would be great…" 

Kurama wasn't bad at using a sword actually...he doesn't normally use it...but he wasn't bad at it…and he managed to spar equally with Ao's excellent skill…although he feels like she did it on purpose… but they sparred until lunch break was over… 

"you have class" she asked him while wiping her sweat with a towel… 

"unfortunately…" he smiled… 

she smiled backed…"..yeah…unfortunately…tnx for the time… I should be going back to the principal's office now…"she said …as they both walked out of the Dojo… "I think your principal is finished sucking up to my grandmother…" 

Kurama grinned… "ja.." he said 

Ao-chan waved a hand and went on a different direction… he looked at her until she turned at a corner… he wasn't smiling anymore though... he was thinking… "Okaeri (welcome back)" he murmured… 

His mood change a bit for the rest of the day…he was little less distant even his mother noticed…and was happy… 

During the next few days…first years welcome a new transfer student…Ao Takahashi immediately attracted attention from the male population… she displayed grace and intelligence in class…it was apparent she came from a high class family…she was distant to all of them though, male and female alike...she prefers to be alone most of the time... I guess it was why the discussion about why she transferred became a popular topic… nobody dared crossed her though…especially after she knocked down a male senior student with one swing of her shinai…she never smiled either…she was always quiet and seems to be annoyed all the time…she spends most of her time practicing at the dojo and it is where Kurama saw her again. 

"You sure are the talk at school today" he said catching Ao's shinai at midair. He was smiling. Ao looked at him and grinned…"if your talking about that incident with that stupid third year…" she said practicing her swings "...he had that coming…" 

Kurama grinned… "...i guess…" her said.. "but did you really have to knock him down like that…" 

"what?.." she smiled back "he could have got worse you know…" she said….pointing a shinai at Kurama "want to spar again?" 

Kurama grinned and took a shinai…he took the offer obviously … 

"Your pretty good you know…" she said blocking an attack from him… "why aren't you in the Kendo team?.." she asked attacking him…. 

"not my cup of tea…" he said just in time to dodge her attack… 

"ok … to each is his own…" Ao said as she did a follow up attack from the last attack she made…Kurama finds it more difficult to hide his usual attacking ability from her…especially since the Dojo is too small for him to move at his best… 

"do you want to fight outside instead?" she asked jumping away… 

"what?…" Kurama was surprised that she asked him if he wanted to take this outside 

"do you want to fight outside…" she repeated to him…"our movements would be a little less limited …" 

Kurama looked at her with an inquisitive look…"can she tell?" he asked himself… 

"well?" she asked again…"..its all right if you don't want too…" she said posing for an attack. 

Kurama thought for a moment and then he nodded… 

"Great" she smiled… "lets go…" she said walking towards the door… 

Kurama nodded again… he feels slightly uneasy with this… he decides he would control his use of his skill until he can…he follows Ao outside preparing himself for the match 


	2. Chapter 2: Who is she really?

Chapter 2  
  
Reikai  
  
"I see" Enma Daioh is sitting in his regality. He was talking to a woman in a business attire, hair worn in a braid and wearing a sleek gray trench coat. "The family had been very helpful to Reikai affairs...it will just be fair to grant you permission to established an investigation on makai...if what you say is true..then it'll involve the safety of ningenkai too...are you sure that's all you need?"  
  
"Yes my lord" Angeli bowed "it is already of great impertinence...and I believe youre having troubles on your own...."  
  
"ahh...yes...so the family have heard as well..." Enmah runs his hand on his beard "...nothing less could have been expected of the Seiji family..."  
  
Angeli continues to bow down... "I shall inform the mistress of this news"...  
  
"Ah..speaking of the young mistress...." Enmah daioh said... "I heard the that her grandmother had sent her off somewhere..."  
  
Angeli smiled.... "yes...it's her sister who has volunteered to take charge at the moment...the young mistress had been sent to Tokyo..."  
  
Ningenkai, Meiou High grounds.  
  
"Somebody wants to die that badly" Ao said with clenched fist. Kurama and her is being surrounded by 6 class A youkais...  
  
Kurama was puzzled when Ao-chan offered him to go outside instead...he did follow her outside though...but he was determined not to show his true ability. It felt odd though, when they reached the grounds... an eerie silence surrounded the grounds...true...most of the students had already left...only those people who had after class appointments would be staying at school at this hour...but the place gives out an unwanted aura...he follows as Ao walks continuously towards the cheery blossom trees...then she stopped. She looks around as if waiting expectedly for something to happen. After a few minutes she suddenly faced him and said... "sorry but we have to postpone our fight for now" she looks dead serious. And just then he suddenly felt it...Youkais... several of them...going towards the at every direction... "shit" Kurama as Kurama suddenly realized he failed to sense them...his mind was too preoccupied about thinking what she was up to... his initial instinct was to get Ao into safety but when he looked at her she looks more calm than he is...arms crossed she looks as if everything is not very surprising to her...as if she's used to this sort of thing...Kurama regained his calm composure and waited... he sense the youkais being in a sensible distance to them but they seem to be moving quickly towards them...then it struck him...could she have sense them already at that distance? Who is she? When she had seen her for the first time he thought he had known her...but then he wasn't too sure... "shit im thinking to much" Kurama's eyebrows met...the Ao suddenly moved in a defensive position... Kurama looked to the left...  
  
"first one's here" he said.  
  
"Ao smiled "yup"  
  
and the battle begins...  
  
Kurama felt this was no time to held back...they don't seem to be just ordinary lackeys...their aura isn't the same as those he had usually faced at the tournament... they even looked stronger if not as strong than Chiu or Jinta...and oddly enough... these Youkais seems to be even dressed like ...ninjas! Kurama observed the situation.... 2 on both sides one in front of me and the other infront of Ao...  
  
"sorry...if I had to drag youy into this" Ao then suddenly said to him...they were back to back... "I don't think you be able to live me alone anyway..." she continued to say... she was right Kurama thought...if they continued to spar...and went outside...he would surely felt the presence of the youkais commin and would certaintly rushed back towards her...but then it striked him...  
  
"so you knew"  
  
"It wasn't hard...considering you have a different aura than normal humans" she said... "proving it was the hard part though...but I managed to get my proof earlier today" she grinned...so he did leave an opening...the 2 youkai on their left was the first to move again. Ao had drawn out her kodachi that was hidden under her skirt and used it to block the katana that the two youkais was wielding. Kurama had taken a rose atlast, hiding it no longer seems to be important. He changed it to a whip and attacked the youkai that was charging in front. The Youkai however had managed to hold the end of the whip...Kurama however took the chance and pulled him towards the two Youkai's Ao was fighting with. The three crashed at each other...Ao jumped away and threw throwing knives at the next pair of youkai that was attacking...a whip isn't going to be of much use as Kurama thought...looking at the katanas that the youkais were holding...he transformed a leaf into a sword again...  
  
"hmm a changed of weapon?" Ao said who had jumped near him...they were back to back again...  
  
"yes well... the whip isn't working well as I hoped it would" he grinned...the three youkais who had crashed together had managed to stand up again...both of them posed to defend themselves...just then the youkais begin to stir...  
  
"about time" Ao said...Kurama looked the direction where the youkais seems to be looking...he felt two more approaching the area...it seems to be on their side though... there was a pause on the side of the youkais as if thinking whether or not they should continue.... They decided not and proceeded to make their retreat... "Tch" Ao gritted her teeth ... Kurama looked at her...he was still puzzled... those youakis were after her....and not him...who is she to be hunted down buy them? Just then the two who he had felt arrived... a young man dressed in a school uniforn unknown to him and a girl who is wearing the meiou high uniform...he had recognized her being the transfer student at 3C.  
  
"my shadows" Ao said. Kurama looked at her...who was also looking at him. She smiled apologetically..."I didn't mean to drag you into this...I'm sorry"  
  
"I would be dragging myself into this anyway" Kurama said..  
  
"Are you all right Onee-sama?" the young man said looking worried as he approached the person he referred to as "onee-sama". "Yup" Ao said as she smiled as she patted the head of her brother... "My brother, Raven" she said introducing him to Kurama..."and that's Jade" pointing at the other girl. "we apologized for being late sensei" Jade bowed down..  
  
"No matter...I'm allright" Ao said smiling..."Minamino-san had helped me" she looked at him smiling.  
  
Jade looked at Kurama suspiciously...then looked backed at Ao. "yes...but...at your current state..."  
  
'You guys don't have to constantly worry about me...after all..." Ao said using a straight face "I am, both of you, your master" Ao smiled. She looked at Kurama... "I bet you're confused already Minamino-san" she bows "I apologize"  
  
"Its nothing...I have my secrets to you know" "Ahhh...true..." she said...paused to think... "Would you like to come to our temple for tea?"  
  
Kurama smiled "It'll be an honor" he said ... he needs to ask her a lot of things anyway... for one thing...those youkais seems suspiciously civilized  
  
Mini vocab:  
  
Reikai- Spirit world Makai- Demon world Ningenkai- Human world Shinai- bamboo sword Bokken- Wodden sword (or was that bokuto I forgot hehehehehehe) Sensei- teacher/master Youkai- demons 


	3. Chapter 3: The House of The Seiji

Chapter 3 : The House Of Seiji  
  
Kazeno Jinja, Tokyo, Japan*  
  
(authors note: The Kazeno Jinja is a fictional place...so don't try to look for it in the maps ^_^)  
  
The furin (wind bell) occasionally rings with the wind blowing softly. Tea is placed on top of the chabudai along with some sweets. Ao, who apparently cant stand her meiou high uniform, is now wearing her miko outfit and is sitting seiza style on the mat. On her left his Raven and Jade ...on the other side of the chabudai sits Kurama...  
  
Ao had finished pouring tea for all of them. And they sat quietly sipping their tea....Kurama watches Ao... ("I guess this is where she gets her elegance") Kurama smiled at the thought...remembering the comments he had heard from fellow students who had been avidly watching her...atleast until she beat up that third year student...She still has her admirers though...  
  
(authors note: sorry I cant helped it~ its because Ao's a barbarian~!! Ahahahhahahahahahaahhaa *gets a death glare from Ao* ohhh kowai~)  
  
"You must have a lot of questions..." Ao began as she puts down her tea. The furin sounded its bells again. "...I believe... I would be willing to answer most of them" she smiled. "however... if you may permit..i would like to ask you some questions my self"  
  
Kurama though for a moment... "... of course ..." he smiled. She talking like what happen is nothing to her...it was just like before...its like she's used to this sort of thing...he looked towards the two person sitting on her left... and he remembered something... "What did you mean...when you said...they were your shadows?" he began...  
  
"ahh..." Ao smiled... "I'm surprised that this is the first thing you asked" she looked at him with outmost interest... "Normally, people would start with why I am being chased..." she continues "...very well, These two...My brother Raven, and my friend Jade...are my shadows...simply because they're in-charge of...following me around...shadowing me if might put it...they're my guards...my protectors...they.." she looks at both of them "...are also my students..."  
  
"students?" Kurama asked...both of them looking at each other...as if both of them are trying to figure out each other...  
  
"yes... students... you see...my family" she thought for a moment...choosing her words very carefully "...hmmm to bluntly state it....are the ones protecting the imperial family..."  
  
"The Seiji clan" Kurama said. Ao looked impressed...  
  
"Ah...so you've heard...." Ao said.  
  
Kurama nodded.... The truth is...he has this history with this family 200 years ago...his mood changed suddenly and smiled grimly 'she's still associated with them after all this years?' he thought.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ao asked him. He looked back to her and said no. "...very well..."  
  
"I would like to know...what do you know of the family?" she asked him.  
  
Kurama looked at her and answered in a straight and calm manner "the Seiji Clan also goes by another name...." He looks at her waiting for her reaction "...they are also called Demon Hunters..."  
  
Ao smiled looking utterly impressed. Kurama continued "...they were called that... simply because they hunt demons... 'to protect the imperial family' ..."  
  
"That is correct..." she said still looking at him...  
  
"But, as I have heard..." Kurama said "...the Seiji clan no longer hunts demons..."  
  
"that is correct" she answered him.... "we fought with demons only to defend ourselves...the 10th head of the clan... had made a deal with Makai with the help of the spirit world...in exchange for closing the door from the human world to the demon world...he will stay in Makai forever..."  
  
"Yes..." Kurama said...it was that part of his past he wanted to forget and remember at the same time... "then why?..." he asked.  
  
"am I being assassinated?..." she ended it for him...Kurama nodded and she smiled.... "... I am..." she looked outside and sighed.... "The fifteenth head of the House of Seiji" she looks at Kurama with a straight and serious face "...Three months ago... we heard news that the wall that divides this world and Makai had been breached... they have an opening now...Several youkais from that time learned of this and thought that the old contract is no longer of used...unfortunately some of them didn't agree to this arrangement in the first place and wanted revenge on the family..." she said sipping her tea once again "...and taking this opportunity...they decided to take their revenge while..." she looks at him...  
  
"...while?..." Kurama asked...  
  
"because my grandmother thinks I'm working too much..." she smiles as she remembers the time she fainted her grandmother had scolded her severely... "... she had me sent to Tokyo away from their...unfortunately...she thought it was also a good idea...to put a seal on me..."  
  
"a power binding seal..." Kurama said...  
  
"yes... I guess you now understand why I have shadows" she smiles at him.  
  
He smiled back... he understood completely...he feels however she is not telling her everything...he didn't asked anymore since she did mentioned...she would be willing to answer most of them... he guessed this would be the few ones she wouldn't want to answer...  
  
"would you mind telling me Minamino –san" Ao began  
  
"Kurama, you can call me that...since you do know who...or rather what I am" Kurama said calmly...  
  
"very well, would you mind telling me, Kurama-san" she began again ... "...how old is your demon form?"  
  
He looked at her with outmost interest... he understood... "400 years old..."  
  
"very well...that is all I wanted to ask you..." she smiled again...  
  
They finished their tea and after awhile Kurama left. 'Of all things... I had to get involve in this ...' he thought as he looked back at the Kazeno Jinja's Torii...he sighed and walked away...he was happy he found her again...but it seems her ties wither family is that strong that after being born again she still belongs to them.... Ao watches him as he left. The black haired boy, Raven, walked towards her and asked... "Why did you asked him his age...of all things?"  
  
Ao looked at her brother and smiled "Because...he might have been involved with our history..." for the incident they talked about happened 200 years ago...  
  
MINI VOCAB  
  
Furin- wind bells ; Jinja- shrine; Kazeno Jinja – lit trans. Shrine of the Wind; chabudai- small wooden table; Seiza style-a type of sitting position usual of Japanese ceremonies... feet tucked under 


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering the past

**Chapter 4 : Remembering the Past **

_Edo Period, 1800s, in a hidden mansion somewhere in Japan_

"She is dying" The doctor said. Masanobu Seiji had remained silent but his sister, Noroku gasped… 

"Isn't there anything you can do for my sister?" Noroku asked the old doctor. But the doctor shook his head…. 

"Im afraid…that she has the same illness that took you mother away…" he said… "..I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do…" 

Noroku ran outside crying… Masanobu remained with his guest…. "It is better…" the doctor said once more "for her to stay here and rest…" he said "…it may not cure her…but the fresh air might prolonged her life…" 

Masanobu thought for a moment and thanked the kind doctor… after awhile he had escorted him outside the mansion. 

Masanobu was a man with much authority in his hands…he is after all the current head of the Seiji Ninjas…He often display his cold-like side to all his subordinates and even his own sisters…but he cared for them as much. He had sworn he would be protecting his sisters no matter what... however, this time, his fighting a loosing battle...yet again...he would be loosing someone important to him…he watches as Naoku comforts her sister. 

Naoku Seiji, strong willed and free spirited…will die at a young age of 18…he can't changed that… 

~~

_Nighttime_

"There he is" the guards rushed outside. The women pointed at someone running on the roof. 

"Stop Thief~!" Several ninjas were also in pursuit. The thief wasn't an ordinary one…he is actually a youkai…Swift and agile he had taken advantage of this time…for the master of the house had left for an errand…Apparently, he was only afraid of entering the mansion because of him… 

The Youkai however had not expected them to be this persistent in following him…plus he hadn't expected one of them to be able to inflict a wound on him…it had caused him to move relatively closer …he was a bit worried…since he still haven't been able to leave the mansion's premises…he has to hide for the moment…he jumped towards the veranda… but the wound had been bleeding badly. He stopped to check his wounds just then a silhouette of a young woman appeared and open the door revealing the young youkai… 

~~ 

_Ningenkai, 2am, Shuiichi Minamino's Room, Tokyo Japan _

Kurama has awakened. He was sweating really badly… and was catching his breath…it feels like he had been running … He felt his hands trembling and decided to go down to get a glass of water…

It was already 2 in the morning and people in his house are all already sleeping…he felt a slight relief…if his mother had seen him shed be worried...it was the last thing he wanted to give his mother…he sat down and pondered about a dream… It wasn't really a dream he thought…it's was more like a past memory…His memories of being Youko Kurama, the silver fox thief…is always been clouded…he often thought…ever since Yusuke died and reborn to be a youkai…if he should die…if his human body should die…would his youkai side reemerge again…his memories would all come back to him…but would he want it? He looked at the family picture on top of the cupboard….he would have to leave this house…his mother if he did….he absentmindedly touched the part where the wound was in his dream… "What is it that you want to tell me…" he whispered…and them mouthed the word "Naoku"


	5. Chapter 5 Who are you?

  
  
**Chapter 5: Who are you? (Anata wa Dare desu ka?)**  
  
(Author's note :just a little breather from the main story… this story actually marks the beginning of my original manga= Oni no Sekaino Senzou (formerly Oni wars)…most of my stories normally have relations to each other…so if you don't understand some parts of it… you should read the background story first )  
  
It was a weekend…. normally he would be visiting how Master Genkai and the others were doing…but he had to go to that place…. That place where he was before…the old hidden mansion…  
  
He stared at that same room again…the rose he had placed there weeks before had already wilted and blown away by the wind…once in a awhile he would be looking at his back… he had this odd feeling somebody is watching him again remembering the time Hiei had talked to him here...he was sure it wasn't Hiei this time though… Hiei had been in Makai and hasn't come back…  
  
"I don't understand why we had to ask Reikai for permission…" Angeli Minelli was holding a clipboard walking behind Ao wearing her usual attire "…we could always use …our own 'doorway'…"  
  
"I don't like complications" Ao said opening the door to her office when she reached it. They entered and Ao sat down her chair but she face the window overlooking St. Therese Academy's grounds…  
  
"Besides…" she began again as Angeli took her sit "…I don't too much people to get involve in this…" she watches at her window view…the students who were training … 'They're still young…" she smile and faced Angeli "I don't think they're ready for this…besides…. This is a matter for the main house…Nai should not be involve" It was eminent that Ao was firmed in her descision…Angeli looked at her grimly…."does she always have to take care of everything herself" she thought…Ao appeared t be staring th the grounds but her face as Angeli noticed seem blank and almost sad… she sighed once again…bowed and left the office silently.  
  
"Dare desu ka?…" Ao said softly a little later after Angeli left…  
  
"Saa min-na!" The professor clapped her hands to get the attention of the class. It was one of those days that Kurama hadn't been paying much to anything lately. Makai had been occupying his thoughts much too often…his past seems to be catching up to him rather quickly….  
  
"ahem" he was suddenly been brought back to reality… "Minamino-san" the teacher began "I know very well you're a good student and everything …" she said her face looks firm. Kurama looked at her with slight embarrassment…it was not often that his classmates gets to see him getting scolded because of not paying attention… "...but it is no excuse for you to not pay attention understand?" she finished…he nodded and said sorry. The teacher sighed and left his side… he looked sideways…Kaitou was looking at him…he shook his head to say to him that it was nothing…Kaitou nodded in reply. He sighed…Biology was his best subject and yet here in his lab class he got scolded…he was already taking down notes for his observation when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes…. Just about outside his window Ao was walking towards the school gates… "where is she going" he thought….then she stopped just before the gate and look at him with piercing eyes that looks almost sad…"no" he thought…. she couldn't be looking at him… just then a large eagle swooped down and hid her from his view …when the bird passed she was gone… Kurama was about to stand up when the professor suddenly excused herself. It was perfect timing… Kurama had thought…. He suddenly ran out of the room...but she was nowhere in sight…he had a bad feeling…but he couldn't sense any trace of her…  
  
"Shu-chan Telephone for you!" Shiori Minamino had called for her son. Kurama took the phone, smiled and said thanks… it was Kaitou…he had asked why he didn't come back to class after he had ran off so suddenly. He just told him he wasn't feeling well though…he isn't about to tell him he was running after a girl…Kaitou didn't buy his excuse though… but he didn't ask anymore… 'The odd thing is…" Kaitou said "The teacher didn't come back either…"… Kurama just nodded…he wasn't about to worry about his teacher's affairs…he had a lot in his mind right now…after awhile he put down the phone and went back to his room. He lied down his bed and absentmindedly stared at the ceiling. In a few days… he will leave this place for a short period to bring Youmi his 'army'. He closed his eyes…dreading the dream he might have again…dreams of his past that he dreads so much…he doesn't know himself anymore… 


	6. Chapter 6: Parting of ways

  
  
**Chapter 6: Parting of Ways**  
  
He had chosen to ignore her after the day she had invited her to her house...it wasn't hard though as she was rarely seen…he had regretted it now…after that day he ran out of class he hadn't seen her at all… at that moment he last saw her...he was filled with desire to talk to her once more…but he wasn't given the chance...she wasn't anywhere even at the temple grounds of her home. He had given up hope…6 months have past… he was about to leave once again.  
  
"This is so much trouble" Koenma said "having to smuggle you in and out of Makai", watching Kurama as the group prepared their journey.  
  
"You'd benefit from it anyway" Kurama said with a false smile… he was …a bit sad. But he was pretending he isn't…although…this journey isn't something to look forward to… he wouldn't go except for the fact that he knew very well Youmi had meant his threat. It was hard to reason to him at this point. He looked at his watch…it was still half a day before the gateway was completely open… he looked around. Jin and the others were still arguing and packing. He decided to leave for a while promising he'd be back just in time at the appointed place.  
  
He walked down absent-mindedly down Genkai-sensei's Temple stairs. He wasn't actually sure were he was going. He was just walking towards were his feet would go…why is he feeling sad…he couldn't understand his own self…he felt disgusted…sometimes he feel his human emotions are hard to understand…didn't he promised to himself he wouldn't be engaging to 'that' family's affairs… but then again… he wasn't sure capable of keeping that promise…after all… he just broke one….He found himself t that place yet again. He stood there for a very long time until he finally decided to go inside the dilapidated old room. He ran his fingers at the wall and seem to stop and stare at one place. It was actually a trap door. Which leads to a stairs going down to the catacombs…it was an escape tunnel actually…he had been there before…During the days of Youko Kurama…it wasn't a memory easy to forget. The door creaked when he opened it and slowly walked down the stairs towards the catacombs. He still knew where he was going. A few minutes he saw the exit…however he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to continue on… a part of him wanted to return back but ...it seems to be calling to him. Slowly he walked towards the exit…the grass was taller than he had remembered. It was almost as high as his knees. His heart pounded wildly. Ao was standing, staring at the sky, waiting for something. He just stood there and looked at her…unsure of what to do. But Ao seemed to felt his presence and looked at him with a smile on her face… "Its you" she said. Kurama only smiled. "I've always felt calmed when I am at this place" she began looking back at the sky. "A part of me seems to be drawn to this place." She let a leaf land at her hand and watched it as she lets it fall again. "…waiting for something that I do not understand…" she looked at him again and asked… "Don't you feel the same?" her eyes look sad although she was smiling.  
  
Kurama looked at the sky…his eyes aren't too visible with his hair hiding it. He took his time and answered that he only feel pain. Ao smiled and looked at him with eyes that seem to be exhausted. "so I see". She looked at him…but Kurama was looking at a distant place. She walked towards the place where Kurama exited and stop just right in front of it…. " You were looking for me" she asked… "…why?" she was facing the catacombs and not Kurama. Again he took his time… "I wished to say goodbye"   
  
"You do not wish to see me again?" Kurama was surprised to hear this words from her. Much more...she didn't quiver when she spoke this words "… never good bye…" she didn't wait for him to answer. She looked at him and smiled…a smile which he could tell is genuine… "…see you later…" she went back inside the catacombs and left Kurama standing there….he was staring at the place where she was for a few minutes…and then looked up in the sky and whispered… "…see you later…" 


End file.
